America's Surprise Party
by Stripes93
Summary: It's fourth of July and all of America's kids are getting ready for his surprise party. Ohio and Pennsylvania stop arguing! Alaska put down that drink! And Tennessee for the love of God stop singing Kenny Chesney!
1. Chapter 1

Today was the fourth of July, daddy America's birthday. All fifty of his children were running around, trying to set set up for his surprise party at New York's house who had the biggest house out of many of the states. She looked around her home, watching her siblings setting up balloons and streamers-red, white and blue of course-with a satisfied smile. She looked to be in her late teens with hair the same color as her father's, pulled back and curled and eyes a shade darker but no glasses. She wore a black t-shirt with the words 'I heart NY', blue apple bottom jeans with a gold apple on the butt pockets, and white Nike's. "Alright everyone! Dad will be here in an hour! We need to be ready by then. Kentucky, put that food over there. Georgia, be careful with those fireworks. Florida, sto-" Newie stopped speaking, listening to the arguing voices of two of her siblings.

"Browns!"

"Steelers!"

"Browns!"

"Steelers!"

New York rolled her blue eyes and sighed, rounding on the two squabbling states. "Ohio! Pennsylvania! Stop with your petty arguing. We have a party to assemble!"

"In a minute, Newie. I'm trying to get Penn to see that _my_ football team is a billion times better than his." Ohio said, folding her arms over her chest. She looked about seventeen with blond pigtails and turquoise eyes. She wore a pink shirt with a picture of a cardinal on the front, a gray hoodie tied around her waist, blue shorts, and black chuck taylors. Around her neck were a pair of white ear buds connected to an MP3 player that was paused in the middle of Little Richards 'Tutti Frutti'.

"Yeah right! Like a _girl's_ football team can beat _my_ manly team." Penn said, pushing up his glasses. He was probably in his early twenties-the second oldest out of his siblings-with sandy blond hair and blue eyes like most of them, with glasses. He wore a yellow shirt with the words 'Philly zoo' on them with a lion laying on top on the words, blue jeans, and gray tennis shoes. He then grabbed Ohio's blond pigtails and pulled them. "Admit it! Steerlers rule and Brown's suck."

"Ow! Ow! Let go!" Ohio squealed, ramming her elbow into her big brother's stomach, leaving him out of breath. "Don't touch my hair you polka dancing, milk drinking, heathen!" she growled at him, pulling him up by his sandy blond hair. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you can push me around. And you know what?" she got close to his ear. "I'm telling dad." she then released him and dusted off her hands. "Trout," she said, walking away, placing her earphones in.

"Tomato drinker," Penn growled, holding onto his stomach.

"You okay, bro?" New York asked, licking her hand and fixed her older brother's hair.

"Fine," He said, standing up straight. "Just...a little winded." It was times when he forgot that his little sister packed quiet a punch and had a bit of a temper. He blamed all that rock music she was always listening to. "I'm going to go find Delaware," he said, going off to find his oldest sister but then turned back around. "Hey, have you seen Alaska? Better make sure he's not getting into any trouble." he said, before walking off.

"Crap," New York muttered. Out of all places they had to have this party at her house. "Now I gotta go find him,"

* * *

><p><em>AN: The chapters aren't going to be long and I'm not sure how many there are going to be but I'll try to make them good. If you have any ideas on what a state should act like or what ever hit me up! Oh, and try to guess what state I'm from. I'll give you hint it wasn't part of the thirteen colonies._

_Random facts: New York is wearing Apple Bottoms because of course New York is 'The big apple'. Ohio is wearing a cardinal on her shirt because that's her state bird, listening to Little Richard because he was one of the first inductees to the Rock and Roll hall of fame which is in Clevland, Ohio, and her state drink is a tomato juice. Pennsylvania is home to the nations first zoo, his state dance is the polka, state drink is milk, and his state fish is a trout._

_Stay tuned for more little facts. ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, has anyone seen Las?" New York called, walking through her house on the search for her younger brother. Knowing Alaska he could be off anywhere doing anything. "Hey, Tex. You seen Alaska anywhere? I can't find him." she asked her younger brother who was putting up the last of the streamers.

"Nope, sorry. But I'll help ya' look," He said. Texas looked about sixteen and a few inches shorter than his sister. Tanned skin and browned eyed, it was evident he was one of America's adopted children. His brown hair was cropped and placed under a white cowboy hat with a lone star in the middle. He wore a white button up shirt with armadillo cuff links and roper jeans tucked into brown cowboy boots. Taking off his hat he revealed a sleeping armadillo. "Hey, wake up bud. We need you to look for Alaska." he said, placing the animal on the ground. Looking around with beady eyes, Houston-as the animal was fondly named-yawned and blinked sleepily.

"Uh, Tex. You do know that's an armadillo, not a blood hound right?" New York said, skeptically watching the animal walk off with Texas following.

"Well shoot, Houston can sniff out Las ten times better than some blood hound." Texas said proudly, watching his pet make it's way down the hall way and into New York's rose room. "See. Told you we'd find him." Texas said, walking into the room filled with dozens of roses. In the middle of the room sat a boy, no older than seven with a small moose laying next to him as though it were a dog. The boy had silky silver hair and purple eyes that almost seemed to glow. He was dressed in a blue parka with the hood down and jeans over a pair of white snow boots. Sitting on one hand was a blue dragon fly and the other hand was behind his back.

"It is pretty, da?" He said, slowly lifting his hand for his older siblings to get a good look at the bug.

"Alaska, what are you doing in here?" New York asked, looking around to make sure that moose didn't bother to eat any of her precocious roses.

"I wanted to see your pretty Цветки." He replied, keeping his right hand hidden.

"Say, what you got behind your back, boy?" Texas asked sternly, fixing him with a steely glare.

"N-nothing," Alaska replied, watching the bug fly away.

"Sure don't look like nothing," Texas drawled then jumped at the boy, scaring him that he dropped the bottle behind his back. New York sighed and picked up the bottle of clear liquid.

"Las, what has dad told you about drinking? You're too young," She scolded him.

"B-but, Russia-"

"I don't want to hear anything about Russia. You're not part of Russia anymore." She handed Tex the bottle and bent down to put both hands on either side of her younger brother's face. "You are American now." She told him slowly as though speaking to someone who didn't comprehend. "Meaning no vodka." she said. The little boy sniffled and wiped his nose, nodding. Newie sighed and picked him up, giving him a hug. "Good. Now why don't you and Sitka go help Tennessee set up the music?" she said, setting him down on the moose. Alaska nodded and gently kicked the moose's side to get her up. "And if I find drinking again I'm sending Tex after you." Newie added. Alaska looked over to his older brother and glared but nodded. He slowly guided the moose away but not before pulling out a bat with a pair of ptarmigan feathers attached to it and hit his brother in the back of the knees. "Пойдите!" he shouted, the moose running off.

"Damn it, Alaska! I'm gonna hog tie you down and beat you..." Texas ran off after his little brother, leaving a stream of curses in his wake. New York sighed and rolled her eyes. Her family was incredibly dysfunctional.

"Hey New York! Could you give me a little help here!" That sounded like California. God only knows she needed more than a 'little' help.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, how am I doing so far? Enjoying my story. Thanks for all the fav's and alerts. I didn't think you guys would like it._

_A little bit of history: I say Texas is adopted but he was more or less forcibly taken from Mexico. America and Mexico fought over the land until 1836 where Texas won it's independence. Alaska on the other hand was bought from Russia-hence why he looks so much like him._

_Fact time: New York's state flower is the rose, which is why she has a room full of them. Texas is of course known as the lone star state hence the star on his hate. His-small-state animal is the armadillo and his capitol is Houston. The 'I'm gonna hog tie you down...' thing is an allusion to their state sport which is the rodeo. Alaska's state bug is the dragonfly, the state animal is the moose-the name cames from their state tree which is the sitka spruce. Since he came from Russia he has a bit of a drinking problem and so he's a bit violent, so never trust those eyes._

_All info comes from wikipedia so if anything is wrong please feel free to correct me._

_Цветки -Flowers _  
><em>Пойдите -Go!<em>

_Ending my long authors note. Ciao! ~Love Stripes_


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah what is it, Cali?" New York asked, walking into her living room to find her little sister with a confused look on her face. California looked about sixteen with curly, golden hair and a blue streak in the front. She had blue eyes and skin kissed by the sun from plenty of days on the beach. She wore a white shirt with a picture of a saber tooth tiger and a grizzly bear reared on their hind legs and the word 'Eureka' between them both, blue shorts with the letters 'L' on one back pocket and 'A' on the other, and pink flip flops. Her wrist were decorated with golden bangles that jangled as she moved her arms.

"Okay. Nebraska, like, told me to put all the presents on this table." Cali said, gesturing toward said table with loads of presents on it, at least three or so presents from each child.

"Yeah, then what's the problem?" Newie said.

"It's not big enough!" Cali whined, turning to face her sister, clearly distressed by the trivial matter. "Every time I, like, put present on it, it keeps, like, falling off. What do I do?" New York sighed and shook her head. She loved her little sister but sometimes she felt as though all that sun had gone to her head.

"Okay Cali, there is a simple solution to this problem." She took the present from the valley girl and set it down, next to the table. "See. Not on the table, but near it." she said, flourishing her hands towards the bag on the floor. California had an 'oh' look on her face and smiled brightly before it faltered.

"B-but...Nebraska said on the table," She said, once again back to being distressed.

"I'm pretty Bras won't mind. It's close enough." Newie said.

"You sure he won't mind?" Cali said.

"Positive," New York said with a nod. "It's not like he's Vermont or something," California looked very relieved and even giggled a little before she stopped, eyes wide. "He's behind me, isn't he?" Cali nodded. "Shit," She then turned around, a smile on her face for her little brother. "Hey, Vermmy."

Vermont looked at his sisters with blue eyes, pushing his glasses up his face. His blond hair was slicked back into a short pony tail and he held a very unamused expression. He looked about the same age as New York with a simple green shirt with the words 'Vermontosaurus' on the front and a picture of the beast on the back, blue jeans, and black shoes. "And exactly what is that supposed to mean?" he asked, folding his hands over his chest.

"Nothing, nothing." New York said. "Except your a prick," she muttered her breath. Vermont narrowed his eyes at his sister then looked to the pile of presents on the table. _'Oh boy, here we go again.'_ she thought before he could even open his mouth.

"This will never do," He said, crushing poor Cali.

"But-but-but why? Bras told me to, like, put all the presents there and I, like, did. I did exactly what he, like, said." Cali said.

"That may be true, but these should be rearranged. I overheard your dilemma about the gifts not fitting and I see why."

"Why can't you just leave them alone? It's fine. Dad won't mind as long as he has presents." New York said, trying to comfort her little sister.

"_Cela n'est pas parfait!_" Vermont snapped, pushing his glasses up again. "Since you two seem to be too incompétent to even put gifts up properly I'll do it." he said, beginning to take the stacks of presents down.

"Like Hell you are!" California said, grabbing her older brother's hand. "Nebraska told me to do, so I'm going to do it!"

'_Great, here comes Hollywood.'_ Newie thought, taking a few tentative steps back. California could be a big air head as well as a valley girl-and a bit of a cry baby as well-but when she turned into what everyone called 'Ms. Hollywood' it was time to hit the hills.

"Apparently you can't do it or else you wouldn't be whining to New York about presents falling over." Vermont said, picking his sisters hand off.

"I'm going to do it, you prick." California growled.

"Bimbo Barbie!" Vermont growled.

"Stick up the ass!"

"Gold digger!"

"Hey, hey, guys. Settle down." New York said, trying to diffuse the situation. She placed a hand on both of there chest, making sure they weren't going to hurt each other."Cali, go find Florida and make sure the slip and slide is ready. Vermont why don't you go into the kitchen and help Georgia cook? You can make an apple pie. You know dad loves those." Glancing back and forth New York prayed one of them would back done. These two were almost as bad as Ohio and Pennsylvania when football season came around(no one wanted to see those two during the super bowl.)

"Don't touch my presents," California growled, giving Vermont the 'I'm watching you' signal and stormed off with a flip of her hair. "Prick"

"Bimbo," Vermont growled, going the opposite way and into the kitchen. New York gave a sigh of relief, wiping her forehead. Situation averted. CRASH! New York whipped her head around, hearing her little brother Missouri call out "Sorry!" What now?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yep, California is your stereotypical valley girl. So sue me if I like stereotypes. And you don't think America would not have a slip slide at his party, do you? I mean! It's America for Pete's sake, of course he's going to have a slip and slide!_

_Fact time: California is known as the 'Gold Rush' state hence the gold bangles. One of her state colors is blue, so the blue streak in her hair. The Saber-tooth is her state fossil, grizzly is the state mammal, and the word Eureka is the state slogan. Of course L.A is a city, which is also where Hollywood is located if I'm correct. Notice how when she got into Ms. Hollywood mode the 'like's punctuating her sentences all but disappeared. I image her as a diva when she gets mad._

_Vermont is known as the 'Green Mountain' state and there is a large stucture called the 'Vermontosaurus '. I made him a bit of a prick, yes I know. I looked up what the smartest state was and it came up Vermont and I so I made him one of those smart people that you just hate to be around. He speaks French because of the first people to colonize there were the french. His state pie(Didn't know they had one) is the apple pie._

_Cela n'est pas parfait - It's not fine!_  
><em>incompétent - Incomeptent<em>

_All translations come from babel fish so if anything is wrong blame them, not me! And that's all for now. ~Ciao! Love Stripes._


End file.
